This Is A Call
by J-Raja02
Summary: Have you ever felt torn apart? Have you ever wish you could take back things when deep down inside you knew you liked it? Ever wish you had control over the moment? Well this story takes you through the life of Casey Macdonald:DASEY you ask?Find out!
1. Tell me this isn't real

**Hey guys, I'm back with another Fanfic. Sorry about the tragic ending in my last story, hopefully this story won't end the same way, I'll try to make it happier. This chapter is pretty short, its kinda like the introduction to what the story is going to be based on.  
**

**Hope you like it, reviews are well appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She lay on her bed with tears in her eyes. Laying her back on her pillow, wondering what had happened, tried to run it through her head properly, tried to make sense of it.

Why? Why did it happen? What made it happen? She couldn't let it rest in her head, she couldn't accept it. It hurt, it killed, the pain ached in her chest. She cried, cried till her eyes were red and her face was soaked in her tears.

She buried her face in her knees. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away, she wanted the pain to come out, to flow out of her brain and pretend it never happened. But it wasn't that easy, the pain still remained.

And the events that had happened only moments ago replayed itself in her head. She couldn't stop it, there was no stop to the playback, no control. She rocked herself back and forth, as the events came rushing back to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Casey had entered the house where this week's party was taking place, wearing a tight black tank top and a black faded short jean skirt. Normally Casey wouldn't attend parties, but her boyfriend Sam insisted on taking her, so she agreed to come this once.

For the first while of the party Casey and Sam had been dancing on the dance floor. Showing off what the couple was really made out of and the bodies that molded perfectly into one as they danced.

When they were tired out, Sam said he was going to go see his hockey buddies for a while. Casey nodded and said she was going to go talk to a few of her friends from her old private school that was at the party.

Sam had hugged Casey and said he'd see her later on. Casey returned the hug and walked off to the blue couch off to the right where her friends were seated.

After about 2 hours, Casey decided that she better get home soon, her curfew was at midnight and right now it was 11:40pm.

_'I have to find Sam before I leave'_

Casey looked all over but couldn't find Sam. She met up with one of Sam's friends Josh and had asked him if he had seen Sam.

Josh eyed her oddly then answered.

"I think he's upstairs" He said unsurely, pointing to the stairs.

Casey thanked him and went up the stairs. She looked in the rooms one by one but hadn't found Sam yet. She reached the end of the hallway and opened the door to her left.

And there she saw, on the bed a blond topless slut on top of Sam. Pressing her lips against his and curling her fingers through his hair. Sam just lay on the bed enjoying the attention with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"SAM?!" Casey cried, tears had formed in her eyes, she started shaking.

_'No, no, this, this can't be real'_

"Casey! Look, I..I can explain!" Sam said quickly as he saw his girlfriend standing at the door. He pushed the slut off him and went towards Casey.

Casey shook her head, tears were falling down her cheeks now, she backed away from him. Her lips quivered.

_'This can't be real!'_

She turned and ran, she heard him call after her, she heard his foot steps behind her, but she ran, she didn't stop.

**-End of FLASHBACK- **

_'How could he do this? Was everything that had happened in the past year mean nothing to him? This isn't right, this has to be a nightmare….I nightmare I can't wake up from'_

Fresh tears had formed in her eyes. The pain stung even harder than it had before, she felt a part of her breaking. She felt crying would wash the pain away, let it flow right out of her. But that didn't happen, but she couldn't stop. She hugged her legs tightly.

_'Why did you do this Sam? We were perfect, was this all a game to you? Was it all some made up joke, 'cause I'm not laughing! You said you'd love me forever, that nothing could tear us apart, that no matter what we would have a connection, that I was the 'one' for you. And the stupid thing is, is that I believed you'_

She felt her lips quiver, she felt her body shaking. She wanted him, she still loved him. He was right, there always would be a connection between them, but that connection was useless if it wasn't connected.

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

_'Sam?'_

She looked up behind her to see the last person who she thought would ever give a damn about her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**So? What do you think? I kinda am going through the same thing as in this story, well not the 'being cheated on part' but the feelings that Casey is going through. I expressed my feelings through Casey, smart way to express them eh? Anyways, hope you guys liked the first chapter. **


	2. Right or Wrong?

**Hey guys! Yup I'm back with chapter 2!**

**In my opinion chapter 2 is probably one of my favorite chapters in this story. **

**Hope you all like it as much as I do.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Oh By the way, this chapter would probably rated M, so…yeah don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Derek?" Casey asked in a confused tone.

"I, I know what happened" Derek managed out, taking a seat beside Casey.

'_I can't believe I'm actually sitting here. I never feel sorry for anyone. But Casey didn't deserve this, she never did anything wrong. She shouldn't have anything to cry over that fag'_

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Casey asked, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'_This isn't normal, Derek is actually feeling sorry for me? He didn't feel fucken sorry for me when I broke me ankle or when I fell down the stairs, and now that I've finally broken up with his best friend he cares?'_

"Casey, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sam isn't worth crying over. He's an idiot" Derek said, placing his hand on Casey's back.

"No Derek, I'm the idiot! I wasn't good enough for him! I was boring, all I ever cared about was my grades, and yeah I loved him, but obviously he didn't love me back and I was too stupid to realize!" Casey said, she looked down when she said the last part. She didn't want Derek to see her crying. But she was visibly shaking.

The truth was, she still loved him. She wished it never happened, she wished Sam would hold her and tell her it was all a nightmare and that he loved her the way he said he always would.

"No Casey, you're so much more than that" Derek said, lifting up her chin so she was looking at him.

For a moment Casey stared into Derek's brown eyes. They looked concerned and caring. Casey wasn't used to this Derek, she was used to the Derek who chose any moment to humiliate her, to make her feel miserable, who made her cry every night wishing she was somebody else. Why wasn't he doing that now? Wasn't this the perfect opportunity to bring her down when she was weak?

Before Casey could do or think anything else, she saw Derek lean closer towards her.

'_Oh my god…is he…'_

Derek placed his lips on Casey's. He massaged her lips passionately. Casey who was lost in the moment let him slide his tongue into her mouth. Derek's secret was finally out, that's right, deep deep down, Derek loved Casey. When he found out Casey was dating Sam he was mad, he wanted to kill Sam. But he couldn't let those feelings show, so he hid them, it hurt him every time he knew Casey was out with Sam, or when he saw them cuddling on the couch in his own living room.

It killed him, more than anyone would ever know. But today, when he found what Sam had done at the party. He didn't feel the happiness of them breaking up. He felt sorry for Casey, but he also felt hurt that Casey spent so many tears on Sam. He wished it was him she was crying for. Then again, he would never hurt her like that.

Derek wrapped his hands around Casey's waist while Casey let her arms wrap around Derek's neck and let her fingers play with the ends of Derek's brown curls.

Casey leaned back further on her bed, and Derek followed, before he knew it he was on top of her. Whether she knew what she was doing or not, she didn't show. She was weak at this point. Derek knew that, she couldn't think for herself, she was confused, she just went with the flow, possibly thinking Derek was…Sam.

Derek took his lips off Casey's and stared into her crystal blue eyes. He couldn't tell if she knew what she was doing or not, but one thing was for sure, Derek Venturi wasn't about to let Casey think that it was Sam on top of her and not him.

Casey took a deep breath. She stared back at Derek. She realized what she had been doing. But she couldn't tell if it was right or wrong. 'Cause for some reason, it felt right.

'_Please don't stop Derek, I can't believe I'm saying this, but please keep going…'_

Derek cupped Casey's left cheek.

"Casey, I can't use you like this, I'm sorry" Derek said quietly, getting up.

But he felt a grip on his left hand pulling him back down, he looked back at Casey.

"You're not" Casey said quietly, with a pleading look in her eyes saying she didn't want Derek to leave.

Derek sat back down on the bed. And this time, Casey made the first move. Derek leaned back as Casey crawled on top of him. Not releasing their kiss. It was as if they were meant to be together, their lips molded perfectly into one, and the feel of each other brought chills to one another's bodies. But it felt amazing and…perfect.

Casey let her hands fall to the rim of Derek's green t-shirt and started lifting it up, they stopped their kiss for a moment so Casey could take it off and threw it on the floor. She was amazed by Derek's strong body. Sure she knew and heard that hockey builds strong bodies and from many of the girls at school that Derek had the best body ever. But never was she ever granted permission to see it with her own eyes.

Derek saw where Casey's eyes were looking and smirked.

"Like it Case?" He said, wrapping his arms around Casey's waist.

Casey rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. She let her finger trace his jaw line, then went down his neck, down his chest to his strong muscular abs.

'_I never thought someone just touching me would make me feel great'_

Casey looked up at Derek and cupped both his cheeks, and placed her lips back on Derek's.

Derek's fingers were at the rim of Casey's tank top now.

'_Watch it man, she's not like other girls, you can't just take her top off'_

"Take it off" Casey said through kisses.

"You sure?" Derek asked. He didn't want to screw anything up, he was finally getting the one thing he ever wanted. He wasn't going to screw it up now.

Casey nodded. Derek was still unsure but slowly lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach. He kissed it as he lifted her shirt up more and more until it was finally off.

Casey's curves amazed Derek, never in his life had he seen a perfect body on a girl. Usually the girls he made out with were super skinny or normalish, but Casey, she was amazingly perfect.

"Like it Derek?" Casey said, mimicking the way he had asked her earlier.

Derek smirked and nodded. He made a trail of kisses from her lips down to her chest. When he reached her breasts he looked up at her. Casey smiled and undid her bra clasp. Derek continued to kiss between her breasts and down her stomach.

After their passionate moment, Casey lay on Derek's chest, listening to his soft steady heart beats.

And it was then that she realized, she had just had sex with her step brother. She gave her virginity to her step brother. The step brother who never gave a damn about her in the past 2 years until now, the same one that said, 'people have got to be crazy if they like you'. So what was he doing now? Why did she not feel the guilt of being used? Why did she feel like it was okay. Why did she enjoy it?

'_What have I done?...Do I…Do I love Derek?'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
